Lil' Shiloh in DC
by AsianAmericanGirl
Summary: This is basically a parody of Cory in the house. I call it 'Lil' Shiloh in DC' The first chapter shows the cast and how its similar to the real Cory in the house.
1. The cast

**This is basically a _Cory in the house_ parody. You see, I was watching Cory in the House all of a sudden and I am inspired to write a parody about it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Since this is a parody, most of the credit goes to Disney. I know pretty well that in the real _Cory in the house_, Newt is an only child and doesn't have a brother. In this chapter, I only mention the cast. The story officially begins in the next chapter. **

**Shiloh Miller (Cory Baxter)- Lil' Mama **

**Shiloh is the kid whose mom becomes the white house chef. She is half white, half black since her mother is Jewish and her father is an African American. She just moved in from New York City to Washington DC because of her mom's new job. Shiloh eventually develops a massive crush on Brad. **

**Amanda Miller (Victor Baxter)- Jennifer Garner **

**Amanda is Shiloh's mother. She is Jewish. She has two kids, Shiloh and Derek. Her and her husband are divorced.**

**President Victoria Johnson (President Richard Martinez)- Candace Cameron **

**President Johnson became the first female president of the United states. She has twin boys named Drew and Dean. Also known as 'America's cuties'**

**Drew and Dean Johnson (Sophie Martinez but instead, I made them twins)- Shane and Brent Kinsman**

**Drew and Dean Johnson are President Johnson's twin boys. They are known as 'America's cuties' but Shiloh doesn't like living with them.**

**Mr. Emerson Rucket (Ms. Samuels)- Jonathan Goldstein**

**He is the president's personal assistant. He is an uptight man and has never been married because he is a dork. People often mispronounce his last name as it is spelled, but according to him, his last name is pronounced as 'ROO-KAY' and not 'RUCKET'**

**Bradley 'Brad' Liu (Meena Paroom)- Justin Chon**

**He is the son of the ambassador of China in America. He is half-Chinese, half-American. His father is so 'old-school' Chinese and will only let his son listen to traditional Chinese music and will only allow him to wear the traditional Chinese outfit. His father is originally from Tianjin, China and he was even born there but he grew up in the states. He is bilingual. He knows how to speak Mandarin and English. But when he speaks English, he has does not have an accent. **

**Allie Livingston (Newt Livingston)- Josie Loren**

**She is the daughter of senator Calvin Livingston and the Latina pop star, Mitchie Torres. Her uncle, Newt Livingston, who is her father's brother, is always her mother's guitarist in all her concerts. Since her mother is Latina, Mexican to be exact, Allie is half-Mexican, half-American. She is also bilingual. She can speak Spanish and English. But when she speaks English, she does not have an accent like her friend, Brad. Allie is known to be quite gullible and naïve but is secretly a straight A student. Her friendship with Brad and Shiloh are quite diverse. Since Shiloh is half Black and half white, Brad is half American ad half Chinese while she is half Mexican and half American. **

**Mandy Stickler (Jason Stickler)- Jenette McCurdy**

**She is the daughter of the head of the CIA, Jason Stickler. She is known to be quite a stalker. Her favorite person she loves to stalk is Brad, because she has a massive yet annoying crush on him. She shows strong dislike for Shiloh on her first day of school, since she knows that Shiloh also has a crush on Brad. At the end, she proves that Shiloh is lying about who she is. **


	2. The new girl in the white house

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the official chapter 1. The first chapter was more like a sneak peek and the cast, so you'll find out how its related to the real Cory in the House. **

Amanda and her daughter, Shiloh, walked into the white house for the very first time. They started carrying boxes since they just started out. Shiloh grinned at the place. "Yo ma, this place is tight!" Shiloh exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear at the place.

"Its our new home, sweetie." Amanda agreed. "We're living in the white house! We're living in the white house!" She sang, happily.

"I know." Shiloh sighed, happily. Suddenly, the phone to the living room rang. It was clearly the president.

"That's the hotline! Its president Johnson!" Amanda exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ma, ma, just let it ring. You don't want her to think you're too excited." Shiloh said. Finally, Shiloh couldn't stand it any longer, so she dropped the box and automatically ran to the phone. "I'll get it, ma." Amanda didn't want her daughter answering the phone so she ran to the phone and picked it up.

"No way and stop being a wise lady!" Amanda exclaimed, angrily. Unfortunately, the president heard it and thought it was about her. President Victoria Johnson became the first lady president of the United States. "No....not you Mrs. President.......yes Mrs. President! I'll get right on it, Mrs. President, bye!" Amanda hung up the phone and faced her daughter. "Its the president." She told Shiloh.

"Yes ma, I know. But what did she want?" Shiloh asked.

"Its my first duty! Her sons want a banana split." Amanda said, running into the kitchen and starting her first duty.

"Wooohoo! Go mom!" Shiloh exclaimed, dancing like an insane maniac. Shiloh went to her room to change into her 'businesswoman' suit. She is known for her crazy whacky business schemes that usually involve music or dancing. Even though she is a girl, but Shiloh was an amazing rapper. She was hoping that she could form like a 'band' with some friends, if she could ever make some. Meanwhile, her mother is in the kitchen, looking for some ingredients to make the banana split.

"Okay! I need some three different flavors of ice cream, chocolate syrup, nuts and bananas."Amanda said to herself. "Wait, where are the bananas?" Amanda wondered to herself. Suddenly, a fat yet dorky man with brown hair wearing a beige suit approached Amanda.

"Chef Amanda!" The man exclaimed in a thick French accent.

"Oh for the love of Jehovah!" Amanda exclaimed, quite shocked at the sight of the strange man.

"Chef Amanda, I need to know your status, pronto!" The man exclaimed.

"Well, I'm currently divorced. My ex-husband is a rapper living a wasted life in New York, I have a son, Derek, whose studying to become a journalist at New York University and I..."Amanda was interrupted by that same man.

"Not your personal status, silly! I'm talking about the banana split!" The man boomed. Since the man had a strange French accent. It sounded kind of funny that he said that out loud in a French accent so Amanda started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Amanda said. "Just give me a sec to find the bananas!" While Amanda was finding the bananas and that man is standing around watching her, Shiloh enters the room wearing a gray blazer and skirt, looking so much like a businesswoman. She even completed the businesswoman look while carrying a brief case. Shiloh walked right up to the man and started introducing herself to him.

"Shiloh Miller, America's businesswoman!" Shiloh said, introducing herself.

"Emerson Rucket, I'm the president's personal assistant." Emerson said, introducing himself as well. Emerson and Shiloh started shaking hands.

"Now by any chance, you wouldn't happen to know when the president is free for a meeting, would you?" Shiloh asked. Emerson smirked.

"With who?" Emerson asked.

"With me, duh!" Shiloh exclaimed, as if he should know that. "I have some views about America's economy, about how the music industry nowadays should change and I have some presidential Barbie dolls!" Shiloh said, getting something out of her brief case and holding up a doll that looks eerily like the president. Emerson stared at the doll, obviously creeped out by it.

"Okay, let me get a few things straight." Emerson began. "One, your mother is a chef, you two live downstairs and take care of this kitchen. Two, Mrs. Johnson is the president of the united states, she lives in her oval office and takes care of all of the nation's 50 states! So I would have to say a big fat no to your whole 'Barbie doll' idea." Emerson started walking away from Shiloh slowly. That's when the twins, Drew and Dean came downstairs.

"Wow!" Drew exclaimed.

"Something looks delicious!" Dean agreed. Emerson smiled at the twins and started introducing them to Amanda and Shiloh.

"Chef Amanda, Shiloh, these two are Drew and Dean, the president's twin boys." Emerson said, introducing the four of them. Amanda gasped in awe and smiled kindly at the twins.

"America's cuties!" Amanda exclaimed.

"That's what they call us!" Drew and Dean exclaimed, together while showing off their signature 'cute' smile. Amanda continued smiling but stopped when she realized that she still couldn't find the bananas.

"Where are those bananas?!" Amanda exclaimed, getting more nervous. The twins started to approach Shiloh.

"Hey Shiloh!" Drew exclaimed.

"Maybe you would like to play with me and my brother, Drew, sometime." Dean said.

"You two are the most adorable little boys I've seen!" Shiloh said, going cutesy on the two of them. "Look at you two! Now what do you two love to play?"

"We like toy cars..."Drew began.

"...action figures..."Dean continued.

"And dinosaurs!" The twins finished, together.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are our manners? What do _you_ like to play?" Drew asked Shiloh.

"Well, I like giving makeovers, reading magazines, rapping..."Shiloh said, telling them the stuff she likes to do. But she was interrupted by Dean.

"No! You like toy cars, action figures and dinosaurs." Dean said, in a rather stern and creepy voice. He gave his brother, Drew, a high-five. While Shiloh was already freaked out by the twins.

"Okay.....that too." Shiloh said, smiling and playing along with it. Drew started to speak.

"Don't worry, you'll learn how things work around here." Drew reassured with a devious grin.

"Yeah, I think I'm learning already!" Shiloh said, as the twins started to run into the living room. She was starting to think that the twins looked cute on the outside but are secretly two devious little boys who loved to play pranks.


	3. Meet Brad and Allie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How do you like the story so far? Let me know. Constructive criticism needed. However, if all you have are destructive criticism, then keep your opinions to yourself. **

Shiloh was walking through the hallways of Washington Preparatory Academy. She grinned as she checked out most of her classmates. A lot of them were either related to a politician or distant relatives with one. Shiloh loved Washington DC, she loved it better than New York. Shiloh continued walking around looking for her locker. "Twenty five..."Shiloh said, her eyes wondering around the rows of lockers. She is looking for locker #25. She grinned as her eyes finally landed on locker #25. "Twenty five! Finally!" Shiloh exclaimed, opening the locker. When she opened it, to her surprise, it was already filled with some random items. "Wow, this locker has stuff, awesome! There's books...pictures....and some.....men's cologne?" Shiloh wondered, questioningly. Shiloh just shrugged and decided to try some on. That's when suddenly, an Asian looking guy approached Shiloh. He had dark black hair, brown eyes, light skin and he was wearing what looked like an ancient Chinese robe with a belt that looked like that people during the ancient dynasties wore. The robe was made out of fine Chinese red silk. The guy began to speak.

"You know, if you look way in the back, there's a blackberry phone in there." The Asian guy said. Even if he looked Asian, but he didn't have that crazy accent.

"Oh, I'm not really a big fan of the blackberry, I like the iPhone because..."Shiloh stopped herself when she saw the Asian guy standing right behind her. She smiled and winked at him because she thought he was rather cute and hot. "Wow! Hey there!" Shiloh greeted. She continued to glance back and fourth at herself and at the guy. "Oops...uh, this is your locker, isn't it?" She asked him, rather embarrassed.

"Yup. This is locker #25. You're in..."The Asian guy said, checking out Shiloh's paper.

"I'm in 25." Shiloh said. The guy just chuckled and turned the paper the other way around.

"Um, you're in locker 52, not 25." He corrected with a chuckle.

"Oops, my bad!" Shiloh said, apologizing. "I'm kinda new at this school. Its my first day."

"Well on the plus side, you smell fresh like Hawaii!" The guy said, chuckling. Shiloh sniffed herself.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Shiloh agreed.

"I'm Brad." The guy said, introducing himself.

"I'm...uh....Holihs." Shiloh said, reading her paper upside down, again. For some reason, she's nervous in front of Brad. Brad smiled and turned the paper the other way around for her, again. "I mean, uh, I am Shiloh."

"Well Shiloh, would you please hold this for a sec?" Brad asked her, handing her the belt from his Chinese robe.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Shiloh said, grabbing onto Brad's belt. Brad then starts to spin out of his robe easily. Shiloh thought at first he'd end up naked in the hall but to her surprise, he had clothes under it. Cooler, American clothes. He was wearing short sleeved black shirt with a white Chinese character on it overlapping a long sleeved white shirt. He had some Levis jeans on and he is wearing black and white checkered vans sneakers and had a blue Yankees cap on his head. He looked even cuter and hotter now that he had real clothes on. "Wow!" Shiloh remarked.

"My father is the ambassador of China so he makes me wear these ridiculous Chinese robes that they wore during the ancient Chinese dynasties to school!" Brad told Shiloh.

"Really? So the whole spinny thing happens everyday?" Shiloh asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. And if he ever found out that I'm wearing American clothes, I'd be grounded until I'm 21!" Brad exclaimed. "And then I won't be able to ride my go carts!"

"You can drive a car?!" Shiloh exclaimed, shockingly.

"Just go carts." Brad said, modestly.

"We have _shopping_ carts!" Shiloh exclaimed. Brad just smiled at her, like she was a lunatic. "So, uh, you drive go carts?"

"Oh yes I just love to drive! Its _really_ fun! I love the way the wind feels while I'm speeding and I love to hear the people cheering my name 'Brad! Brad! Brad!' and...Shiloh, do you drive go carts?" Brad asked her.

"Uh huh." Shiloh said, dreamily. She was too busy staring at Brad's cute face, that she didn't even catch the question he asked her. Brad grinned at her.

"Cool! What kind of go carts do you drive?" Brad asked.

"What? Oh the driving kind, the speeding kind and you know..."Shiloh said, not really knowing what she was saying to him. Brad's grinned got even wider as she told him that.

"You and I are going to get along great!" Brad exclaimed, grabbing Shiloh by the arm and leading her outside. Shiloh couldn't help but secretly blush as Brad did this. Lucky for Shiloh, Brad was too oblivious, he didn't even notice. Brad continued walking Shiloh outside of the school. Outside, Shiloh could see the typical high school scenario with all the different cliques. The cheerleaders were flirting with the jocks in one corner, the nerdy kids were playing checkers in the other and in one table, she could see the school band playing a song she's never heard before in her life. "This is the field where all the teens of different cliques can hang out and enjoy themselves!"

"Yeah? Wow! That's so cool!" Shiloh exclaimed. Just then, a bunch of different guys from cliques started to gather around the entrance of the field, where a limousine is being parked. Shiloh was wondering what that was all about. She noticed that mostly guys were gathering around the corner so she assumed that some pretty celebrity like Christina Aguilera or Jessica Alba is visiting the school. It seemed like the only guy in the whole school that isn't joining the crowd of guys gathering around that limousine. "Brad, what's that about? Is Beyonce teaching a class here?!" Shiloh asked, excitedly. Brad couldn't help but chuckle at her question.

"No, no, actually. A friend of mine is here. Her name is Allie. And almost every guy in school has a crush on her. Well, except for me, I mean, I was her best friend since we were 2." Brad pointed out. "We practically grew up together!" Suddenly, a beautiful Latina-looking girl with tan skin walked out of the limo with a tall, blonde-haired blue eyed man that looked like he was in his early thirties. The Latina-looking girl had a nice figure, she had long, wavy black hair, brown eyes and she looked about five-one in height. She was wearing a light blue designer dress and what looked like jimmy choo flip flops. She even had what look like a prada bag and she was even carrying her books with her. Shiloh thought that the man she was walking with is kind of cute.

"Wow, that guy is cute! Who is he?" Shiloh asked Brad.

"Uh, that's Allie's dad." Brad said.

"Oh," Shiloh said, rather awkwardly. "He looks young though, how old is he?"

"Thirty-two." Brad responded.

"Yikes! How old is Allie?" Shiloh asked, curiously.

"Uh, fourteen. Why? Oh yeah, the age difference. Yeah, Allie's parents had her when they were still teenagers." Brad said. "Yeah, don't want to go into details." She suddenly walked up to Brad and smiled at him.

"Hey Brad!" Allie greeted, grinning from ear to ear. She had such a nice smile, that she looked even more beautiful as she smiled. Allie gave Brad a short, friendly hug and then let go.

"Shiloh, this is my friend, Allie Livingston." Brad said, introducing Shiloh to his best friend once more. The last name sounded quite familiar to Shiloh. And her dad sort of looked familiar to her, too. That's when it hit her, she is the daughter of a Calvin Livingston, a senator. And Mitchie Livingston, better known by her screen name of Mitchie Torres, who is a Latina pop star who is famous in South America, Mexico and the United States for singing Spanish and English songs. She is constantly on tour and she won a Grammy last year.

"Livingston?!" Shiloh exclaimed, shockingly. "Like _**the**_ Livingston?!Is your dad a senator and your mom is the famous pop star who won a Grammy last year for best Mexican-American artist?! Girl, I love your mom! Even I can't understand most of her songs." Allie merely nodded her head yes at most of Shiloh's questions.

"Yeah, yeah. My dad is planning to run for president five years from now and my mom has a new hit single coming up and its called '**¡**Hola guapo!' and if she's lucky, it will win another Grammy!" Allie said.

"That is so cool! Nice to meet you!" Shiloh said, shaking her hand. That's when a creepy and nerdy looking girl with blonde hair walked up to them. She was wearing a checkered, dorky looking skirt, a sweater that looked like it was made during World War 2 and she wore black shoes that were meant for formal occasions. And she even had black, nerdy looking glasses with tape on the middle.

"Hello Bradley!" She greeted. Shiloh, Allie and Brad just looked at her like they wanted her to go away. Shiloh was wondering why she called him 'Bradley' instead of Brad.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who is this dorky girl? Why is she calling him Bradley instead of Brad? Do you think Brad and Shiloh will one day be more than friends? More chapters coming up. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. **


	4. Meet Mandy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I left you hanging with a cliffhanger. But I promise you that in this chapter, you will find out who the creepy girl is. If you like this story, tell all your friends about it. I want this story to be quite known. **

As Brad sees the creepy and nerdy blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl standing right there. He couldn't help but frown. He knew very well that it is not polite to frown at people. But he couldn't help it, this girl is too much of a freak. But he tried to smile at her, for respect. "Hello Bradley! How are you?" The nerdy girl asked, adjusting her glasses with tape on them. "You never answered any of my emails this summer. By any chance, are you trying to avoid me?"

Brad pretended to smirk. "Why of course not, Mandy." Brad said. It appears that the blonde-haired dork's name is Mandy. Brad then mumbled something else to himself and frowned again. He made sure Mandy didn't see it. "Just a little bit, yeah." Brad snapped out of it and decided to introduce Shiloh to Mandy. "Mandy have you met..."Brad was interrupted by Mandy.

"Shiloh Miller." Mandy finished. Shiloh just looked at Mandy quite puzzled. She's wondering how the hell Mandy would know her name.

"Wait a sec, how did you know my name?" Shiloh asked.

"I used my new CIA People scanner 2000! This technological device helps me detect people's facial features. The machine automatically gathers the information of the person's features and uses it to automatically tell me their complete name, their exact birth date and birth place. And sometimes, it even tells me their ethnicity. According to the people scanner, it says you are mulatto and your mother, Amanda Miller, is Jewish, am I right?" Mandy asked, cockily. Shiloh just nodded her head. She is already creeped out by Amanda.

"Wow, you're right! But once again, how did you know?!" Shiloh asked, obviously freaked out.

"Shiloh, this is Mandy Stickler, her father, Jason Stickler. Is now the new head of the CIA." Brad explained. Shiloh merely nodded her head and turned to Mandy.

"Oh, so he's like, the spy master or something?" Shiloh asked.

"Yup, he's spy number zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero ,zero, zero, zero one!" Mandy said, with pride in her voice.

"Wow." Shiloh said, pretending to sound impressed when she's really not. Mandy quickly pushed Shiloh out of the way to get to Brad.

"So Brad, how would you like to come over at my mansion tonight? I got some digital photos of your family's vacation at Spain." Mandy said, grinning from ear to ear. This really freaked out Brad.

"Yeah, yeah, that is absolutely wonderful! And so not creepy!" Brad exclaimed, sarcastically. Then tried to smile once more, gritting his teeth. "Besides, I can't. The National Racing Association of America is honoring Thomas Jones!"

"Right, right, I almost forgot. Its the grand dinner at the white house tonight!" Mandy said, finally remembering about it. "I'll tell you what, I'll take the pictures with me! Great idea, huh?"Brad just gulped. He could not believe that Mandy would do something that freaky.

"Uh, okay. Yeah?" Brad said, rather questioningly.

"Hey Shiloh, you can come, too!" Allie spoke up to Shiloh all of a sudden.

"Oooh, I don't know about that, Allie." Shiloh said.

"What's not to know? It's going to be a racing party!" Allie said. "But um, don't bring your running shoes with you. Because when I say 'racing party' I mean a go cart race party not a running race party." Allie said. Shiloh, Brad and Mandy looked at Allie like she has lost her mind. "I made that mistake three years ago." Brad just ignored Allie and how silly she's being and just looked at Shiloh.

"What Allie's trying to say is that you should totally come! You know, since you're an amazing racer." Brad said. Since Mandy's father is the head spy at the CIA, she knew pretty well that Shiloh knew nothing about racing. But Mandy decided to play along with it because she knew that Shiloh will embarrass herself in front of Brad and Allie later.

"Really? You're a racer, huh? Tell me about the go carts you've driven." Mandy said.

"Huh? Oh my go carts!" Shiloh said, pretending to smirk. "I...I...I've driven lots of go carts before. The fast kind, the speedy kind and even the ancient kind!" Shiloh said, stammering at first. She is clearly lying and Mandy knew it. However, Brad and Mandy were still unaware of it. Brad thought Shiloh is just being funny.

"She's just joking!" Brad said, chuckling. "I bet you've won tons of trophies!" Shiloh nodded, playing along with it. She still had that massive crush on Brad and wanted to impress him.

"Oh yeah! I've got all types of trophies. Big ones, little ones and they even gave me the trophy for having the fattest go cart trophy ever!" Shiloh lied.

"Really? Wow!" Brad exclaimed, totally impressed.

"Awesome! Are you going to come with us or what?" Allie asked Shiloh. Brad grabbed onto Shiloh's arm and smiled at her.

"Come on, we're going to have so much more fun if you come with us!" Brad said, smiling his amazing smile at Shiloh. When Shiloh saw Brad's hand on her arm, she smiled down at it, looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh okay, I'll come." Shiloh said at last. Suddenly, the bell for first period rings. Brad and Allie started walking to their first class and waved off at Shiloh.

"See you later, Shiloh!" Allie said, waving goodbye at her. As usual, most of the boys were following her. When the two were completely out of sight, Mandy turned and smiled deviously at Shiloh.

"Just so you know, Brad hates people who lie just to impress him." Mandy told Shiloh. Shiloh just raised an eyebrow at Mandy.

"Okay, why are you telling me this, exactly?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, if you're really an amazing racer then...I guess we'll all find out tonight, when you race with Thomas Jones." Mandy said. "He's been racing for six years already. Lets see who'll win." Mandy said, suddenly laughing that same evil laugh that villains do in the movies. Shiloh pretended to go along with it, but as soon as she did, Mandy stopped and gave her the evil eye. Mandy started walking to her first period class while Shiloh stood there, all doomed. She knew that she couldn't race in a go cart race if her life depended on it. She was even afraid of getting up on the steering wheel. So with no other choice, Shiloh began to walk to her first period class as well.


	5. Shiloh's big problem

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Attention everybody. If you are reading this story right now. Please review! If you like it, tell me how much you like it. If you don't like it, give me a little constructive criticism so that I can improve. But if you want me to stop writing it because you hate it so much, too bad because I am not going to give up 'til I please most of the readers. **

Shiloh came home quickly. She ran to the presidential kitchen and told her mom her biggest issue that she got herself into. She told her mom everything, except about her crush on Brad. "You told them that you're a professional racer on go carts?! Shiloh you're afraid of the thought of driving. When you were five, you almost threw up when I took you on the bumper cars!" Amanda scolded her daughter.

"Now mom. Mom come on, that's not fair! I mean, those cars are bumping each other, too fast." Shiloh reasoned out. Shiloh shuttered at the awful memory. "Why must you bump into so much cars, mommy?"

"Shiloh, honey, its called _bumper cars_. The objective is to bump the other cars! Anyways, enough about that. Why would you tell them..."Amanda paused for a second. She finally figured out what this whole thing was all about. Lying about being a go cart champion? There must be a guy involved. "This involves a guy, does it?" Amanda asked, knowingly. Shiloh looked at her mom blushing. She wondered how her mom guessed that so quickly.

"Whoa, I don't know!" Shiloh said. Amanda glanced at her daughter, indicating that she should tell her the truth. "Maybe, maybe." Shiloh said, nodding her head. Amanda continued glaring at her daughter knowingly. "Yes, okay, yes it is!" Shiloh said, finally surrendering. "Look, ma, I have a couple of hours to get through this whole day, go online and learn about go carts!" Shiloh said, heading for the computer. Her mother tried to stop her.

"Whoa, not so fast there, buttercup." Amanda said. "We're not getting internet connection 'til next week on Tuesday." Shiloh's eyes grew wide with upset and disappointment at her mother.

"Ma are you serious? Are you delirious?! Now what? I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you!" Shiloh exclaimed, upset. Suddenly, the president's twins, Drew and Dean skipped happily into the white house kitchen.

"Hey Shiloh!" Drew exclaimed, happily.

"Ready to play with us now?" Dean asked. Shiloh glanced down at the twins.

"Listen; Drew, Dean, I can't, I'm bus..."Shiloh cut herself off. She was about to say 'I'm busy' but she realized that she was talking to the president's twins and that the twins probably had access to a computer with internet. "Drew and Dean...."Shiloh said, turning around and smiling at the twins. She had to kiss up to them to use their internet. "America's cuties!" She said. "You two have a computer with internet upstairs, right?"

"Of course we do!" Drew exclaimed.

"We can play computer games all day." Dean said, gleaming with excitement.

"We have Digital Warriors Three!" Drew exclaimed. "The coolest computer game, ever!"

"Whoa, did you hear that? Did you hear that, y'all?! She's got Digital Warriors three!" Shiloh said, pretending to be excited, as part of her devious plan. "But do you guys know what would be so much more cooler than Digital Warriors three?"

"What?!" The twins asked, in unison.

"Looking stuff up about go carts!" Shiloh told them.

"Go carts? Sweet! Come on, me and my brother will show you the secret passage way!" Dean said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" The twins exclaimed, running together. Shiloh decided to continue playing along.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Shiloh pretended. When the twins were slightly ahead of her, she turned to one of the assistant chefs and smirked. "How easy are little kids?" She asked them, running along and catching up with them. Soon, Drew and Dean leaded Shiloh all the way to their mother's office, also known as the oval office. Shiloh grinned at the sight of the presidential office. "Wow! This is the oval office. Your mother works here! Now you guys, are you absolutely sure we're allowed in here?" She asked them.

"Well, we are." Drew said.

"Oh," She said, slightly embarrassed.

"But as long as you're with us, you don't have to worry about a thing!" Dean reassured.

"Sweet!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"There's the computer, go ahead, use it!" Drew said. Shiloh grinned, walked over to the desk and started doing what she needed to do. As she was still sitting on that chair, she grinned at herself.

"Whoa, I feel like the president, already!" Shiloh said, excitedly. Suddenly, the crazy accent of Mr. Rucket could be heard from outside.

"President Johnson, I need to have a word with you." Mr. Rucket said.

"Come on, lets talk in my office." President Johnson said from the outside.

"Oh, your mother is here. Its a good thing I'm with you two." Shiloh told the twins.

"See ya later alligator!" The twins exclaimed together, quickly running away. They wanted to get Shiloh in as much trouble as humanly possible. Shiloh's eyes grew wide with shock. She could not believe that the twins would betray her like that.

"Come on now! You guys, don't leave me here by myself!" Shiloh exclaimed, panicked. As the twins left, they quickly locked the door where they exited so that Shiloh would really be trapped. So Shiloh hid in the nearest hiding place she could find, under the president's desk.

"So, Mr. Rucket, what's on my agenda?" President Johnson asked, pronouncing her assistant's last name as 'Rucket' instead of 'Roo-kay' which was a common mistake of most people, even the president.

"First of all Mrs. President, my last name is pronounced as 'ROO-KAY' and not 'RUCKET' I'm french, remember? Second..."Mr. Rucket was interrupted by the president.

"Oooh, I loved to be called Mrs. President! Could you do so one more time?" President Johnson asked, smiling. "I mean, there was never any female president before and I'm glad there's a change in this nation I call America."

"I know you do, madame. And I know that you are proud to be the first woman to be president but..."Mr. Rucket was once again interrupted by the president.

"Well, we walked up all those stairs and its so tiring! Why don't we sit here and just..."President Johnson began to put her feet on her desk. "...just chillax!"

"Should I order some cheese cake, madame?" Mr. Rucket asked.

"Never mind, we came here to discuss something rather important. Now, what is it you want to tell me?" President Johnson asked.

"Well Mrs. President, I need to talk to you about Chef Amanda's daughter." Mr. Rucket began.

"Yeah, what about her?" President Johnson asked. As Shiloh continued listening from underneath the table, she couldn't help but wonder why would Mr. Rucket be talking about her to the president.

"Well you see, she has this Barbie doll and..."Mr. Rucket was interrupted by the president, again.

"Emerson, this administration has tons of Barbie dolls from my memories back when I was a little girl." President Johnson said, not really listening. Shiloh thought the president was a complete idiot, but she kept it quiet to herself. Just then, the president's cat, Quincie, walked into the room and hid under the table with Shiloh. Quincie was a rather fat cat with white fur.

"Hey Quincie! How are you doing my sweet little darling?" President Johnson asked her cat before she hid under the table with Shiloh. As the cat hid under the table, the president sighs happily. "That's her favorite spot. She is so affectionate. " President Johnson said, thinking she's rubbing the cat's fur, but instead, she's rubbing Shiloh's hair. Unfortunately for Shiloh, Drew and Dean were watching her from outside and enjoying every minute of her misery. "She's so affectionate, she could lick my hand all day!" President Johnson said, waiting for her cat to lick her hand. Shiloh signaled for the cat to lick her hand but the cat was too lazy, she wouldn't move. Drew and Dean were watching every moment and silently giggling. So eventually, Shiloh had no choice. Instead, she licked the president's hand for the cat. As she did that, the twins burst out laughing from outside. "There there, good kitty!" President Johnson cooed, actually patting Shiloh's hair instead of her cat.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Madame, they are waiting for you outside. Don't you have an annual cutting ceremony at that new pizza place downtown?" Mr. Rucket asked her.

"Right. I get to use ginormous scissors!" President Johnson exclaimed, happily. Soon, Mr. Rucket, President Johnson and her cat, Quincie, went out of the oval office while the twins went back in. Shiloh got out from under the table and heaved a deep sigh of relief. The twins came in bursting out laughing while Shiloh was wiping her tongue with her toothbrush she always carried around in her pocket.

"So Shiloh, how did you like our mom's hand? Was it delicious?" Dean asked. The two burst out laughing even more at their own little joke.

"You know what, that was just plain evil! Evil!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"Well, it sure did made us laugh." Drew said, chuckling some more.

"You know what, its not going to even matter. I'm going to be really dumb about go carts and Brad will know I'm trying to impress him!" Shiloh said, obviously upset. "He probably won't talk to me 'til after college."

"Wow, dramatic much?" Dean asked.

"Excuse me?! I had to lick your mom's hand!" Shiloh said.

"I know. Now that you mentioned it, my brother and I really felt bad about that." Drew said.

"So we got you this." Dean said, handing her a book that said 'Go carts for complete morons' and as he gave her this book, Shiloh grinned.

"Go carts for complete morons?!" Shiloh asked, happily. "This is exactly what I need."

"We thought you might need that." Drew said. Shiloh didn't waste any more time. She ran to her room and opened the first page of the book. She read so fast so she could still make it to the party but her eyes ended up tired in the end. Shiloh didn't care, as long as she could impress Brad.


	6. The Big Embarrassment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here comes the next chapter. I am planning to write a parody of every single episode of Cory in the House. Just so you know. **

As the night came, Shiloh walked in the big white house party looking all nervous. As she was walking on her way there, she saw a bunch of go carts lined up and there was a big sign inside of the white house that said 'The National Racer's Association presents Thomas Jones' in big, black and fancy handwriting. Shiloh came in the white house wearing a black blazer, a black skirt and some black shoes. It was formal enough for a white house party. Allie was wearing the same thing except hers are all beige color. Brad, however, was wearing a golden Chinese robe. Shiloh guessed his father made him wear it. Mandy was wearing what looked like a Catholic school uniform. Shiloh was with Allie, Brad and Mandy and was also talking to them. "Yup!" Shiloh exclaimed, chuckling. "There's nothing like an amazing yet professional go cart racer! Which by the way we all know that go cart racing is an open wheel motor sport with small, open vehicles called karts or carts." Shiloh said, sounding like an encyclopedia. Allie and Brad smiles at Shiloh as she shares that bit of information while Mandy just smirked at her. Suddenly, the grand presidential music plays outside.

"Ooh, come on Shiloh, there's the president!" Brad said, grabbing Shiloh by the arm. Meanwhile, Mandy grabbed Allie by her shoulder and started to warn her that Shiloh is in fact, lying.

"You do know that Shiloh Miller is not telling the truth, right?" Mandy told Allie.

"I do?" Allie asked Mandy, rather puzzled.

"You're going to, don't worry." Mandy reassured, grinning deviously. Then, President Johnson and her assistant, Mr. Rucket walked outside, where everybody now was and smiled at everybody.

"Thank you! Thank you my fellow racers." President Johnson said as she was on the podium, speaking through the microphone. "And now its time to honor tonight's special guess. He has been go cart racing for a couple of years and is a professional behind the wheel. Ladies and gentlemen of all ages, please welcome, Thomas Jones!" As the president introduced Thomas to everyone, they all start applauding. Back where Brad, Shiloh and the rest were sitting. Brad told Shiloh something.

"I can't wait to actually see Thomas Jones in person!" Brad exclaimed, rather excited.

"Me too! I even might get his autograph." Shiloh said. As Shiloh mentioned she wanted to get Thomas' autograph, he looked at her skeptically. As the curtains raised, revealing a little monkey wearing a racer suit with the name 'Thomas Jones' written all over it, Shiloh realized that Thomas Jones is actually an ape. So she looked back at Brad, all embarrassed. "Well, if monkeys could write." Shiloh covered up.

"Ladies, gentlemen, lets get a closer look of Thomas in his go cart." President Johnson said through the microphone as people started getting up and walking towards the monkey in his go cart. Some people even started to take pictures of him. Shiloh started to get scared around the go cart, but Brad pulled her with him to look at Thomas Jones in his go cart. To their surprise, there was another go cart next to it. With the president's permission, Mandy got the microphone and started to make an announcement.

"Mrs. President, ladies and gentlemen, I have a wonderful announcement for everybody," Mandy began. "We have a _real_ go cart racer with us tonight." Back where the food is, Chef Amanda stood there looking quite nervous.

"Uh oh!" Chef Amanda mumbled under her breath.

"Uh oh!" Shiloh muttered silently to herself as well. Lucky for her, Brad or Allie didn't hear that.

"So lets bring her up here. Everybody, give a round of applause for Shiloh Miller!" Mandy announced. People in the audience started to applaud once more. Allie grinned widely and started to nudge Shiloh.

"Go ahead Shiloh, drive that go cart!" Allie encouraged. But Shiloh just couldn't budge.

"Shiloh please, if you don't, I'd be quite sad." Brad told her, winking. When Brad winked, that convinced Shiloh to go up there, even if she really couldn't race that monkey.

"Well, okay." Shiloh said, finally getting up there. As she turned around and saw the empty go cart, she nervously and quickly backed away. "Wow," She remarked to herself. All the way back there, President Johnson was merely looking at Shiloh.

"Is that the Barbie doll girl?" President Johnson asked Mr. Rucket.

"That's her, madame." Mr. Rucket said, nodding his head. Shiloh headed to the president and grabbed the microphone from her and started making a little announcement. She cleared her throat before she said something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. President, I feel honored to race Thomas Jones. But unfortunately, I am not dressed to race." Shiloh said, pointing at the blazer, skirt and formal black heels she's wearing. Mandy grinned deviously at her.

"Oh we can fix that." Mandy told Shiloh. Mandy leaded Shiloh to a private dressing room where Shiloh came back in front of the audience wearing a hot pink racer suit and some sneakers. As she got fully dressed, everybody in the audience applauded once more. "Well, you go champ!" Mandy told Shiloh, sarcastically. Shiloh began to nervously approach the other go cart.

"Wow, look at this! This is indeed one beautiful go cart!" Shiloh remarked. Shiloh wasted a few minutes looking at that thing, and wondering how it works. Everybody in the audience was growing impatient by the minute. Five minutes soon passed by and Shiloh still didn't go inside the go cart. "You know what, does anybody have a luck charm I can..."Shiloh was interrupted by Mandy.

"Just race already!" Mandy exclaimed, impatiently.

"Alright." Shiloh said, getting in the go cart and gulping.

"Ready? On your mark, get set, go!" Mandy exclaimed. Soon, Thomas soon started zooming off before anybody could say 'awesome!' while Shiloh was still stuck there, figuring out how to even get the engine started. The people in the audience, especially Brad and Allie, were wondering how come Shiloh couldn't get the thing out and running. Shiloh began to panic, big time.

"Oh no, mommy, how do you turn this thing on?!?!" Shiloh asked her mom, panicking.

"Honey, turn the key in the engine and hit on the pedal!" Chef Amanda yelled so her daughter could hear.

"Thanks ma!" Shiloh called out. Brad and Allie gasped.

"Shiloh is the chef's daughter?!" Brad asked Mandy, shockingly.

"Oh yeah." Mandy replied, casually. As Shiloh finally got the go cart running, she didn't know how to drive it and couldn't even get it on a steady pace, the go cart was wiggling and wobbling and wasn't staying straight. "Oh and this may be obvious but Shiloh is no go cart racer. In fact, she's afraid of driving." Mandy informed Brad. Brad just shook his head, obviously disappointed that Shiloh lied to him.

"Oh no, this is worse than the bumper cars!" Shiloh exclaimed, screaming. Brad just rolled his eyes in disappointment and decided to leave the place. Allie, herself, looked quite disappointed as well. As Shiloh saw Brad leave, her eyes grew wide.

"Brad, wait!" Shiloh called out. "Brad wait!" Shiloh was too focused on calling Brad, that she wasn't even watching where she was driving the go cart. So it soon started to crash onto a bunch of mud. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shiloh exclaimed, her whole body crashing onto the mud and getting herself all filthy. Everybody in the audience looked quite disgusted at the sight of Shiloh's whole body on the mud. That was the nastiest sight most of them had ever seen. Shiloh felt quite sorry for herself right now and wished she were somewhere else other than there. That night ended in total disaster for her. Mandy exposed her for being a phony, she nearly puked on the go cart, Brad and Allie were disappointed at her for lying to them and most of all, she got dirty in the end.


	7. Shiloh's talk with the president

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah! I'm almost close to the end of this story. Hallelujah! **

After that whole embarrassment, Shiloh went home and was so ashamed, she didn't even bother speaking to Allie or Brad even Mandy. She just went home with her mother lecturing her about how important it is to tell the truth to your friends you just met. Shiloh stayed up all night thinking about what she's done, which is a thing she rarely did. At around one 'o clock in the morning, Shiloh got hungry and decided to have a little midnight snack. She was surprised to see President Johnson was also up. Not only that, she was looking for something in the refrigerator. "Uh, Mrs. President?" Shiloh asked, puzzled. When President Johnson heard Shiloh there, she was startled and accidentally bumped her head.

"Ow!" President Johnson exclaimed. She was wearing a pink robe. "Oh, I was just craving for some of your mom's leftover cheese cake. Shiloh, right?" she asked.

"Yes, madame." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, you had a tough time with that go cart, didn't you?" President Johnson guessed.

"So, you noticed?" Shiloh asked.

"Who didn't noticed?" President Johnson asked. "Anyways, have a seat there, kiddo. Is there anything I can do to help?" When the president asked Shiloh this, her crazy business scheme came up in mind.

"As a matter of fact, madame, there is. I have this Barbie doll right and..."Shiloh was interrupted by the president.

"Shiloh let me tell you a simple yet inspiring story. Once upon a time, a baby girl was born on November 6, 1979 in Nashville, Tennessee. She grew up in a simple farm with her hillbilly family. This girl grew up to be a chubby girl. She was the object of scorn because of the shape of her body. They call her piggy, porky and even softy! Well, eventually, she reached puberty and her chests learned to catch up with that body. Well of course, people eventually called her booby but that's a whole different story. Anyway the point is, as this girl turned into a woman, her body and her boobs became smaller and she lost a lot of weight, became more beautiful and people started calling her 'Barbie doll' and not only that. But this girl one day went to law school in Harvard and when she became 45 in year 2024 this woman became 'The first female president of the United States!'"President Johnson said, grinning. "Give me five, girl friend!" She said, while Shiloh gave her a rather awkward high five.

"That was indeed, inspiring, madame. It really was but what about my Barbie doll?" Shiloh asked. The president rolled her eyes.

"Did you listen to that story, kiddo?" President Johnson asked. Shiloh just blinked her eyes in confusion. "You need to hang in there and give yourself a chance to mature and let your inner mulatto Barbie doll self shine! Because as bad as your situation might be, you got to hang in there and just have fun being 14. I mean, its not everyday you'll be 14. I was 14 in year 1993 and that was an amazing year!"

"Yeah, cool! Thank you Mrs. President." Shiloh said, actually appreciating her advice.

"And always remember to keep your head up!" President Johnson said. "But not to much, you might get a big head." She warned. President Johnson grabbed her cup of tea and cheese cake and whistled as she went upstairs for her early morning snack. Shiloh thought deeply about what the president said. She decided that she must once and for all be brave enough to face Brad and Allie.


	8. Shiloh's sorry :

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Its finally the end. I can't believe I finished this! Now to finish my math project...**

It was the following day, after school to be exact. Shiloh was now ready to apologize to Brad and Allie for lying to them. She went outside of the field, where Brad showed her around on her first day. Allie and Brad were sitting down, talking to each other. As usual, Brad was wearing a ridiculous Chinese robe and Allie was wearing a Abercrombie t-shirt, Levis skinny jeans and designer prada boots. For some weird reason, Allie's clothes always looked expensive. But right now, Shiloh could care less of her friend's clothes. She just wanted to apologize to them. "Remember Shiloh, just keep your head up!" Shiloh reminded quietly to herself. She walked right up to them and started apologizing. "Allie, Brad, look, I'm sorry I lied to you guys. I'm just a regular Jewish, mulatto girl from New York City who doesn't have a limo, my mom is just a chef and not a pop star and my dad is a rapper living a wasted life in New York and is not some big senator. And I absolutely know nothing about go carts. So, there you have it. I'm just boring 'ol Shiloh Miller."As Brad and Allie listened to her speech, they actually felt sorry for her.

"Awww, come here!" Brad said, pretending to give her a hug. As Shiloh went closer for the hug, Brad said something quite loud right in her ear. "What's the matter with you?" He asked, loudly. That hurt Shiloh's ears.

"Ow! Why are you doing that for?" Shiloh asked.

"Because you're hěnguài!" Brad exclaimed saying that last word in a perfect Mandarin accent.

"What?!" Shiloh asked, not understanding.

"You're weird." Brad explained. "I mean, why do you have to lie to us? Do you seriously think we care if you're like us or not?"

"Yes, I did." Shiloh said. Brad gave him a strange glare. "Wait, you don't care?"

"We just thought you were a cool girl." Brad said.

"Yeah, a cool, laid back girl to hang out with." Allie agreed.

"Wow, thanks guys. Look, sorry we got off to a pretty rough start. Shall we start all over?" Shiloh asked. "Come to think of it, if we set aside our differences, we're all just regular teens!"

"Yup, regular teens!" Allie agreed, giving Shiloh a high five. Brad then saw a white limo pull up the front.

"Well, there's my limo, see you all later." Brad said, slowly walking away. As that limo drove away, another limo came up that same front.

"See you Shiloh, I got a singing class with Mariah Carey." Allie said, waving goodbye to her new friend. As Shiloh was standing by herself in the field, she sighed to herself. She was slightly jealous of her two new best friends and their amazing life. But in the end, she was glad that she decided to apologize because now, she had two new best friends in Washington DC.


End file.
